


A Different Glass-Faced Bride

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [17]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Because everyone was wondering about the priest and his windows, Gen, and we have fun over on Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: A Wedding drabble from the POV of the Priest who married Jamie and Claire, who has been dubbed Father Sneezy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for imagineclaireandjamie
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought, so drop me a comment below :)

A hasty wedding. Weel, no need to ask why _that_ was needed. Undoubtedly some lad had stuck his cock where it didna belong and now had to answer for the wee bun that was cooking.

He rubbed his neck where his collar had chaffed when that angry bastard of a McKenzie had grabbed him. Lord help the lass if he was the groom. Or perhaps it was a the wee lad who’d thought to ken the Bible better than him. He cackled. A short wedding night if that bairn was the groom.

But then, that wouldna be his problem. All he had to do was say the words, and he could keep his new windows. He sneezed at the thought, smiling at the thought that it might be the last morning we woke to greet his handkerchief.

He hummed as he dressed

_Bonnie windows, ye are sae fine._

_I canna believe that ye are mine._

–

The lass looked as though she might faint on the spot as the red lad recited his vows. Had looked so for the whole ceremony. He hoped she didn’t. The McKenzie might take his windows back if the ceremony weren’t completed. Christ the wedding vows were long. From the way the lad was looking at the lass, he was of the same opinion. _Dinna worry, laddie, ye’ll be alone with yer bride soon enough…_ _If she doesna lose her heid as soon as ye close the door to yer marital chamber._ _Or,_ he added, noting the McKenzie’s black gaze, _if yon chief doesna take her and yer night for his own._

He suppressed a guffaw as the lass went off on the same long string of verses, tripping over the vow of obedience. _Hah!_ Perhaps she wouldna be so lifeless that night as he supposed. She certainly seemed happy enough with his mouth. _Ye can have her and welcome, lad, I have my windows._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
